dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Psychic Warrior
Psychic Warrior Making a Psychic Warrior Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All the following are class features of the psychic warrior. : Psychic warriors are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). : A psychic warrior’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Psychic Warrior. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. A 1st-level psychic warrior gains no power points for his class level, but he gains bonus power points (if he is entitled to any), and can manifest the single power he knows with those power points. : A psychic warrior begins play knowing one psychic warrior power of your choice. Each time he achieves a new level, he unlocks the knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the psychic warrior power list. (Exception: The feats Expanded Knowledge and Epic Expanded Knowledge do allow a psychic warrior to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A psychic warrior can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. The total number of powers a psychic warrior can manifest in a day is limited only by his daily power points. A psychic warrior simply knows his powers; they are ingrained in his mind. He does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though he must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all his spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against psychic warrior powers is 10 + the power’s level + the psychic warrior’s Wisdom modifier. : A psychic warrior begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As he attains higher levels, he may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a psychic warrior must have a Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. : At 1st level, a psychic warrior gets a bonus combat-oriented feat in addition to the feat that any 1st level character gets and the bonus feat granted to a human character. The psychic warrior gains an additional bonus feat at 2nd level and every three levels thereafter (5th, 8th, 11th, 14th, 17th, and 20th). These bonus feats must be drawn from the feats noted as fighter bonus feats or psionic feats. The psychic warrior must still meet all prerequisites for the bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums as well as class requirements. A psychic warrior cannot choose feats that specifically require levels in the fighter class unless he is a multiclass character with the requisite levels in the fighter class. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gains every three levels. A psychic warrior is not limited to fighter bonus feats and psionic feats when choosing these other feats. Epic Psychic Warrior Powers: The psychic warrior’s manifester level is equal to her class level. The psychic warrior’s base power points do not increase after 20th level. The epic psychic warrior gains one new power of any level that she can manifest at every even-numbered level she attains higher than 20th (22nd, 24th, 26th, and so on). Bonus Feats: The epic psychic warrior gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic psychic warrior bonus feats) at 21st level and every three levels thereafter. 'Table: The Epic Psychic Warrior '